metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear 2 radio conversations
This article is a list of optional''' radio conversations''' in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, which are either humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. An * indicates that the call was dummied out of the game. Roy Campbell Jamming signal This conversation takes place in air vents of the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: Something is creating a jamming signal. Your radar won't work...Over and out. Procure supplies This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: Remember that you won't always be able to procure supplies, and plan accordingly...Over and out. Calling Kasler This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: If you need to know anything about mercenaries or enemy weapons, ask our mercenary expert George Kasler. He knows everything. He used to work for us as a military adviser. You can trust him. His frequency is 140.93. We'll pick up the tab for the info... just don't ask him about whale cuisine...Over and out. Put in others shoes This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: Put yourself in the enemy's shoes. Imaging you're the enemy commander., or the game designer, in charge of guarding that area. You might see possibilities you couldn't see before...Over and out. Avoid contact with enemies This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: Your mission is to avoid contact with the enemy, not to eliminate them. Forget everything you've ever seen in action movies... Over and out. Ways for enemies to spot you This conversation takes in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: There are two ways for the enemy to find you. One is by sight, the other is by sound. Sound travels at 340 meters per second at room temperature. If the wind is right, it can travel enormous distances. The key is to operate silently. If you make a noise, get ready for a fight immediately...Over and out. Careful of floors This conversation takes place on any room that has sound-making floors, including the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: Watch out for floors that make noise when you walk. Not even those noise-absorbing boots you're wearing can eliminate footstep noise completely. Crawl to move across those types of floors...Over and out. How to get rid of footstep noise Campbell: To make your footsteps quieter, plant your heel first and slowly lower your foot toward the joint of your big toe. That ought to get rid of footstep noise... Or maybe not...Over and out. Vents This conversation takes place in front of the entrance to the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: You can't sneak in through the front door. Use the vents...Over and out. Shooting game This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: Fight when you have to fight. Kill when you have to kill. Those are the rules on the battlefield, in a shooting game...Over and out. Call Master Miller This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Campbell: If you get into trouble, give McDonnellsic Miller a call. He used to be our survival master. A good man to know. He's also an idea man. Feel free to ask him anything. He'll help you think of a solution. His frequency is 140.38...Over and out. Tap Code Campbell: It's a tap code. They used it to communicate in North Vietnamese POW camps. Before that, they were used during the Korean War. Instructions on deciphering the code should be written in the software manual...Over and out. Mine detector To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Roy Campbell after "Your #1 Fan" calls in to warn about the mine field. Campbell: Use a mine detector in a minefield to display the mines on the radar. You can pick up mines by crawling over them...Over and out. Hind D To initiate these conversations, the player must call Roy Campbell upon encountering the Hind D. Campbell: The combat speed of that chopper is roughly 250km an hour, about half the speed of a propeller aircraft, so you can keep it in your sights for a long time. A helicopter is most vulnerable when it's turning. Get into position and shoot it down before its next attack! ...Over and out. Campbell: Don't worry about the chopper's shadow. Trust the image on your radar. The chopper is directly above you...Over and out. Cardboard box and new frequency Campbell: You're good with a cardboard box, right? Why not posing as part of the cargo? I'm changing the frequency for our future communications. The new frequency can be found in a photo in the software manual. ...Over and out. WIS. OhIO requires Miller To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Roy Campbell after retrieving Dr. Marv's SOS note from his carrier pigeon. Campbell: WIS. OhIO... Maybe WIS is short for Wisconsin. And OhIO is Ohio... Names of US States. But I thought Dr. Marv had never been to the US... McDonnell Miller might know something about it...Over and out. Darkness Campbell: In the dark, your sense of sight is useless. Practice using your other senses to detect the enemy's presence...Over and out. This conversation takes place in the dark room before the IR Goggles. Campbell: Look for the light switch. It's got to be around there somewhere...Over and out. New frequency Campbell: I'm changing my frequency. I'm sending the new frequency by tap code. You'll have to decipher it... Over and out. Footsteps To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Roy Campbell during the fight with Night Fright. Campbell: Listen to his footsteps. Use them to figure out where he is. There are four types of floors in there, and four kinds of footstep sounds. When the enemy shoots at you, aim for the muzzle flash. He's bound to be there...Over and out. Madman To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Roy Campbell while fighting Big Boss. Campbell: Snake! Big Boss is no longer your CO! He's just another madman! Got that? Put aside your personal feelings. Stay focused! You can't afford to lose this battle! There's nothing more we can do for you. The whole world is counting on you, Snake! Good luck! ...Over and out. Master Miller Never give up Master Miller: Whatever happens, don't give up. Do whatever it takes to survive! ...Over and out. Dealing with fear This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: It's not fear itself that makes the difference between a hero and a coward. It's whether you've got the mental fortitude to overcome that fear and get the job done...Over and out. Don't spit This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: You can drink your own saliva, but never spit it out. The enemy can tell how tired you are by looking at the saliva on the ground or on plants. They can even estimate how long ago you were there. So don't spit in public. It's a dangerous habit...Over and out. Strength of will This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: Your ability to survive depends on the limits of your mental strength. In the end, it all comes down to your will to live...Over and out. Eating Master Miller: You should wait 30 minutes after eating before playing games. The blood flow shifts to your stomach, and your brain doesn't function as quickly. That's when your attention level is at its lowest. So you should wait 30 minutes after eating.sic before you start playing...Over and out. Adversity Master Miller: Adversity only makes the human will stronger...Over and out. Keep spirits high This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: When faced with a difficult task, just tell yourself, I can do it, and do it. Imagine how happy you'll be when you succeed. Don't picture the GAME OVER screen, even if you make a mistake. Keep your spirits high, and use the power of positive thinking. ...Over and out. Replenishing fluids Master Miller: When replenishing your fluids, you shouldn't drink any more than 100 cc's at a time. When it absorb's fluids, your body burns an amount of energy equal to the temperature difference between your body and the fluid. That's because it has to raise the fluid's temperature to match your body's temperature. It also makes your blood thinner, slowing your brain functions. So don't drink too much soda while you're playing...Over and out. Loneliness and boredom This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: Loneliness is something that seeps into the cracks of your heart. Boredom is what causes those cracks to appear...Over and out. Blood and toil This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: The more you sweat, the less you'll bleed. The more tears you shed, the less GAME OVERs you get...Over and out. Trust your own judgement This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: When making decisions on the battlefield, there's no single right answer. Just trust your own judgement...Over and out. Cigarette advice This conversation takes place on any floor with infrared sensors, including the Zanzibar Building. Master Miller: Cigarette smoke allows you to see infrared beams...Over and out. WIS. OhIO's deciphered code To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller after retrieving Dr. Marv's SOS note from his carrier pigeon. Master Miller: WIS. OhIO... Only the H is lowercase? Hmm... I've got it! It's a digital number. You see what I'm getting at, don't you, Snake? ...Over and out. Miller tells the code To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller a second time after retrieving Dr. Marv's SOS note from his carrier pigeon. Master Miller: WIS. OhIO... Try turning it upside down. They're not letters - they're numbers. It's a clue to Dr. Marv's frequency. But look at it. Only the H was written in lowercase. Its not a very clever code. Almost as itsic someone is telling you to read it upside down... O140.51M...Over and out. Use bean rations To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller after calling Johan Jacobsen about the carrier pigeon. Master Miller: You can find beans, grains and the like inside rations. Take a look inside your B2 unit. It's got beans and meatballs in tomato sauce, beans and franks in tomato sauce, and beef and potato stew. That ought to be enough to attract a pigeon...Over and out. Find chocolate To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller after finding a sulphuric acid puddle. Master Miller: How to deal with sulphuric acid? Hmm... let's see... You could neutralize it if you had something with caustic soda in it... I got it! ...You got any chocolate on you? That ought to do the trick. Sulphuric acid reacts with the sugar in the chocolate to produce carbon and a rubbery substance, C12H22O11... table sugar. See if you can find some chocolate...Over and out. Use chocolate rations To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller a second time after finding a sulphuric acid puddle. Master Miller: You know, I'll bet you could find some chocolate in a ration. Take a look inside your B1 unit. It's got chocolate in it. Use it to react with the sulphuric acid. ...Over and out. Cheese fondue To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller after calling Johan Jacobsen regarding the Zanzibar hamsters. Master Miller: Cheese, huh... You probably already know this, but the B3 ration has cheese in it. Just the thing to attract rats, don't you think? By the way, I know a restaurant that serves a killer cheese fondue... I'll have to take you there sometime...Over and out. Big Boss To elicit these responses from Master Miller, the player must contact him during the fight with Big Boss. Prior to locating the Lighter and Spray items. Master Miller: Snake, that guy is a monster. You can't beat him with just your fists. Use your head! Isn't there something you can use as a weapon? After procuring the Lighter and Spray items. Master Miller: If you have a lighter and a spray can, you can make a pretty good flamethrower. Carrie* This call was cut out from the game, and was presumably meant to indicate a frequency change for Miller. This was translated due to it originally being in Japanese. Furthermore, even though Campbell's transceiver portrait was used, this call was related to Miller. Carrie: Mister, are you Snake? It's me, Carrie. Daddy went fishing. But it's alright... He took the codec with him. The number is 140.99. Come and play with me next time. Bye. Holly White Hiding spots This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: Zanzibar is full of children, right? That means there must be lots of small places for them to crawl in and hide...See ya. Connection This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: It's not in the blueprints, but... The kids say the Zanzibar building and the tower building are connected underground...See ya. Children of Zanzibar Land This conversation takes place on the first floor of the Zanzibar Building. Holly: There are lots of children living in Zanzibar Land. They're war orphans, from all over the world... They're just innocent kids, so they won't hurt you...See ya. Dust chutes This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Holly: The dust chutes on each floor lead to the trash compactor on floor B2. You can use them as an escape route, but watch out for that trash compactor...See ya. Control room map This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Holly: There's a map in the command room that shows the layout of the entire compound. You should check it out...See ya. Not a good time This conversation takes place in the the Zanzibar Building. Holly: This isn't a good time to talk! Call me later, OK? Zanzibar building This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Holly: The Zanzibar building has 2 underground floors and 4 above-ground floors. The first floor houses the central command, the hangar and the factory. The second floor is the deck, the third floor is used for R&D, and the fourth floor is living quarters for the soldiers. The armory and powder houses are on B1, and there's a drainage ditch on B2...See ya. Source of water This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: The Zanzibar building and the tower building use the same source of water. Maybe that means they are connected via the drainage ditch! ...See ya. Elevators This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Holly: There are two elevators in the Zanzibar building. The east elevator stops on floors 1, 2, 3, and 4, while the west elevator stops on floors 2, B1 and B2. The elevators here are different from the ones in Outer Heaven. They don't come unless you call them. Got all that? ...See ya. Living quarters Holly: There's a bathroom on the 4th floor. That's where the soldiers' living quarters are. There's also a sauna, a mess hall, and a barracks...See ya. Doors This conversation takes place in the Zanzibar Building. Holly: All the doors here are controlled by computer. They each need a specific ID card to open...See ya. Lost Woods This conversation takes place after you set foot inside the jungle for the first time. Holly: You can't use your compass in the Lost Woods...See ya. Mine Detector To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Holly White after "Your #1 Fan" called in to warn about the minefield. Holly: There's a mine detector on the 3rd floor of the Zanzibar Building. ...See ya. Stinger location To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Holly White upon encountering the Hind D, but before heading to the armory. Holly: I heard they keep stinger missiles in the armory on the northeast side of the swamp, for the Hind D to use. ...See ya. Spiral staircase This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: I'm pretty sure there's a spiral staircase between floors 10 and 20. It's kind of a steep climb, but hey, you need the exercise. ...See ya. Tower building This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: The tower building is a military base. It was built so that you can see all of Zanzibar Land from the top...See ya. Tower elevators This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: There are three elevators in the tower building. The north elevator stops at floors 1 and 10. The central elevator stops at floors B1, 1, and 20. The south elevator stops at floors 1 and 30...See ya. Tower building floors This conversation takes place in the Tower Building. Holly: The tower building is 600 meters tall. You can go to the basement floor, floors 1, 10, 20, and the roof ®. There's a north facing veranda on the 20th floor... See ya. Grenades To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Holly White upon encountering Red Blaster, if they forgot to collect grenades. Holly: Grenades? I heard there's some on the south side of the 10th floor of the tower building...See ya. Prison To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Holly White upon entering the prison. Holly: Not even I can tell you about the prison. Sorry! ...See ya. Dr. Madnar Contacting Gustava To initiate this conversation, call Madnar after making contact with Dr. Marv. Madnar: Marv can only speak Czech and Slovakian. He's also the wary type, and especially so in his current predicament. Snake: What about you, Madnar? Dr. Madnar: I can only speak Russian and English... Wait I've got it! Gustava can speak to him! Snake: Gustava? ...Is that the STB woman who was protecting you? Dr. Madnar: She'll be able to understand him, and Marv trusts her as well. Snake: Is this Gustava still alive? Dr. Madnar: Not to worry. Gustava is no ordinary woman. She is a seasoned professional. When we were captured, she alone managed to steal an enemy uniform and escape. No doubt she's hiding somewhere in Zanzibar Land, waiting for her chance. Snake: Does she have a radio? Dr. Madnar: No, it was taken away right after we were captured... The only thing I know is that she's wearing an enemy uniform. Snake: There must be some kind of clue I can use... Dr. Madnar: Here's your clue: she's a woman. Don't be fooled by her enemy disguise... The are no woman soldier in this fortress. That's all you need to know. Gustava is a woman. Why not set up an ambush someplace that only a woman would go? Like the ladies' restroom... Over and out. Hurry up Dr. Madnar: Snake, have you found Marv yet? ...I don't know how long he can hold out. You have to hurry! ...Over and out. George Kasler To initiate these conversations, the player must contact Kasler during the relevant boss battles. Black Ninja Kasler: Black Ninja...Nobody ever heard of him until two years ago. His past is a total mystery. Some kind of high-tech ninja from NASA's extraterrestrial environment team. He's quick like a throwing star, specializing in lightning-fast attacks. Keep in mind, he's not a seasoned pro like us. He's one of them Right Stuff types - an astronaut. But that actually makes him tough to take down. With a pro, you pretty much know what he's gonna do. But with an amateur, who the hell knows? For now, just wait and see what he can do. That's what you're good at. I'm counting on you, cowboy! ...Over and out. Running Man Kasler: Running Man... He was a sprinter at the Barcelona Olympics. Ran the 100-meter dash in 9.69 seconds. Then he got busted for doping and joined up with a terrorist unit in Europe. There's no way you're gonna catch up with him. It's like a snake trying to catch a cheetah. You're gonna have to set a trap and catch him. Plant a trap in his path and you might have a chance. ...'Course, that's if you can do it before the gas gets there. The trick here is to use his speed against him...Over and out. Hind D Kasler: Hind D... Just hearing that name makes my knees go all wobbly. Heh heh... Weight capacity 12,000 kg, top speed 250 kph, top altitude 4500 meters. It's armed with missiles and a Vulcan cannon, and protected by titanium armor. A real beast of a chopper. You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell if it starts strafing you from above. They used to say that if you saw a Hind D coming at you, you might as well start saying your prayers. But stinger missiles evened the odds out a little bit. With stingers, you can knock that buzzard out of the sky...Over and out. Red Blaster Kasler: Red Blaster... He's an elite assassin who likes to blow things up. He'll set booby traps all around to pin his target down, then use those grenades he always carries to finish the job. Snake, give him a taste of his own medicine! He's bound to be hiding behind a wall or something. But you can flush him out with a grenade of your own! ...Over and out. Four Horsemen Kasler: The Four Horsemen... Asic assassination squad assembled from former SAS, GSG9, and UDT, specializing in enclosed spaces. They're all seasoned veterans who'll kill a man without blinking an eye. You'd be crazy to try and take 'em all on at once. Best to pick 'em off one by one instead...Over and out. Jungle Evil Kasler: Jungle Evil... A former hunter from Rexsic Command. He's an expert in jungle guerilla combat. In the jungle, he's more beast than man. They say he wiped out two entire companies on his own in Vietnam and Yemen...Over and out. Night Fright Kasler: Night Fright? Snake, did you just say Night Fright?! You have no idea just how much trouble you're in. He's the last surviving member of the Whispers, a legendary guerilla unit. In a jungle fight, he even puts the Green Berets to shame. He's got the latest in camo technology. In fact, NOBODY's ever seen him. And that includes me! That's why they call him the Phantom Assassin. Snake, I think your luck has just run out...Over and out. Big Boss and the Snatcher Project Kasler: Big Boss... There's not a mercenary in the world who hasn't heard of him. He's asic like a god, a living legend. Snake: I already know all that! I need new information! Kasler: OK, OK... but this is only a rumor, understand? Three years ago, when Outer Heaven fell, Big Boss was seriously wounded. He almost died... He lost both hands, both feet, his right eye, and his right ear. But somehow... he survived. Then an Eastern bloc despot took an interest in him. Probably couldn't resist getting his hands on a soldier of Big Boss's caliber. They decided to use Big Boss as a guinea pig in Madnar's snatcher project. I don't know the details, but apparently it involved turning him into a cyborg. Now he's half man and half machine. Hard to believe, I know. But if it is true, Snake, you're way out of your league. None of your current techniques issic going to so much as put a scratch on him. Snake... give it up... There's no way you can win this time... Over and out. Johan Jacobsen Animal codenames To initiate this conversion, the player can simply contact Johan Jacobsen after learning of his frequency for the first time. Note that this is the only time the player can actually contact Jacobsen freely, as he can only be contacted during animal related matters afterwards. Jacobsen: Why does FOXHOUND use animals for code names, anyway? Who came up with the idea that animals are so warlike? People, that's who. I just don't get it...Over and out. Wood Pigeon To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after arriving at the rooftop of the Tower Building. Jacobsen: That's a wood pigeon, specifically trained to act as a carrier pigeon. Did you know there are over 260 species of pigeon in the world? They're 40 centimeters and are found from Europe all the way to South Asia. Dr. Marv probably brought that one with him. Pigeons are timid, and very sensitive to noise. If you get too close, they'll sense you and fly away. Yet for all that, they're notorious gluttons. They feed mostly on grain... I got an idea!! If you have some beans or potatoes, you can use them as bait! I just got myself a large order of fries myself... Oh, right. Tough to find a burger stand out on the battlefield, eh? ...Over and out. Egg To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after retrieving one of the two eggs, but before the egg hatches. Jacobsen: From what you're telling me, I can tell it's some kind of egg. Either a reptile egg or a bird egg... Which reminds me. When you're boiling an egg, you've got to time it just right, so that it doesn't burst on you...Over and out. Boa To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after the Zanzibar Boa hatches. Jacobsen: That's probably some sort of boa. It's nocturnal and it has a gentle disposition. But it's a snake, and snakes love to eat. It'll eat just about anything. I bet it'd love to eat your rations. Better get rid of it quick. Use the O button to let it go. When the snake reaches the egg's shell, let it go...Over anSic out. Zanzibar Wood Owl To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after the Zanzibar Wood Owl hatches. Jacobsen: That's a Zanzibar wood owl. As I'm sure you know, owls are nocturnal hunters. There are about 120 species found throughout the world. The Zanzibar wood owl is about 20 centimeters long and is found primarily in Central Asia. It lays white eggs every 2 to 7 days. Incubation is carried out exclusively by the female. With genetic modifications, the eggs can hatch in a few days. Because that owl is nocturnal and because it always hoots right after sunset, people in Zanzibar Land use it to tell the time. In fact, they rely on the owl so much that if one of them hoots during the day, people will think it's nighttime...Over and out. Zanzibar Hamster To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after entering Dr. Marv's locker. Jacobsen: Well, that sounds like the highly poisonous Zanzibar hamster. There are 1,183 mice in the world. Hamsters are rodents, belonging to the mouse family. They grow to be about 25 to 28cm long, and are found across northern Eurasia, and in Iraq. That variety was probably bred to be a house pet. House mice are very cautious creatures. They won't come out of their nest with humans around. Their favorite food is cheese... That's it! Cheese! You can use cheese as bait! Do you have any on you? Too bad you're not here. I just ordered a pizza myself...Over and out. radio conversations Category:Game secrets Category:Humour Category:Transcripts